


Antagonistic Tendencies

by Sh33tMeDead336



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: & tomato sauce, (No hate on Gemini's tho), Anxiety/Panic attacks (not from MC), But seems to lack the braincells to understand fighting people isn't the answer to everything, Classic isnt actually a totsal asshole this time, Except Mutt, F/F, F/M, It's impossible to hide things from MC i swear-, Lydia is a Gemini, Lydia is the 'protagonist', MC figures out the skeletons secret pretty early on, MC fucking hates spaghetti, MC is too smart for her own good, Pansexual Reader - Freeform, Reverse Harem, Rivalry, Slow Burn, Some of the skeleboi's have PTSD, angsty themes for angsty teens, but most importantly, by some miracle, definitely muffet/reader action, he still doesn't like you at first, hints of depression, lots of sexual innuendos, mild violence, none of the skeletons really do, or Lydia, probably not for a long while, she will judge you by the food you eat, there will be smut, this is the type of shit you signed up for when you joined the fandom, this isn't a super angsty fic but it definitely has some angsty themes, we get to enjoy Muffet's fine booty before then though, what kind of reverse harem would this be without muffets fine ass?, who couldn't give two shits about you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh33tMeDead336/pseuds/Sh33tMeDead336
Summary: You're a scientist.Probably the most intelligent human in Ebott City, yet you somehow manage to convey yourself as a complete raging idiot. Especially to the Authorities, but even more so to the skeletons you're sharing a house with.You're living in a real life reverse harem- except you're not the protagonist.But that's fine by you, being the antagonist has always been more fun anyway.__________________________Yes, the anti-harems are taking over, and i'm 100% on board.
Relationships: Black/Reader, Blue/Reader, Edge/reader, Muffet/Reader, Mutt/Reader, Papyrus/Reader, Red/Reader, Sans/Reader, Stretch/reader
Comments: 77
Kudos: 476





	1. A Skeleton's Natural Habitat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just a Background Character](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763626) by [anxiouspastalover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouspastalover/pseuds/anxiouspastalover). 



Thunder rumbles in the distance. The howl of the wind slipping through the branches of trees and throwing litter rolling down the dead streets is what consequentially convinces you to stubbornly shuffle back home in your soaked vans, feet squelching in your wet socks. Your hoodie, once warm and cosy now stuck uncomfortably to your skin, and you idly worry that your phone tucked away in your pocket won't survive the trip home. 

You glanced up at the sky, inky oceans of darkness spotted with stars lit up in an electrifying display of light consuming the heavens up above for all but seconds. The power in each rumble quaked in your bones, static of charged energy pricked at your skin, it brought out a certain primal fear in people that sent them cowering away to the safety and warmth of their homes. Yet here you found yourself, awake at a time too unholy to be forgiven, roaming the abandoned streets in the outskirts of the city. 

A chill, unforgiving but welcome had settled under your skin, a type of cold that could only be scrubbed away by the heat of a hot shower and the rich taste of hot chocolate. Alas those small luxuries of life all came with a price, especially with roommates such as yours. 

Ah yes, roommates. It'd seemed such a pleasant idea at first, however it seemed your very birth had pissed off the divinity and set them out on a mission to bring misery to your life that came in skeleton shaped bundles of absolute pain and regret. Oh, and Lydia too. 

Lydia, a woman that you can't say you knew all too well before you accepted her invitation to rent out a small room in their literally-the-fucking-definition-of-huge humble abode. You were new in the city, attempting to start over completely from scratch, it was a rough few months. Whether you trusted the girl or not wasn't the main consideration at the time, having a roof over your head and a bed to sleep in that you could always count on being there for you to return to at the end of the day was. 

Wide awake due to the shivers beginning to rack your body, you sloppily shoved your key into the front door and stumbled inside, frustratedly tugging at the key that stubbornly wouldn't pull from the lock, sighing when it eventually relented. Grumbling, you pocketed the key right next to your saturated phone, kicking closed the door with the side of your foot, utterly unconcerned about waking anybody up with the slam of the door. If anybody was even awake to hear it, they'd probably just assume it was thunder. 

Stumbling around in the dark you used the light of your phone (that you were somewhat relieved to find was still able to function) to find the stairs to the next level and dragged yourself upwards, thoughts solely on the heaven sent gift known as a shower waiting for you in your bathroom. To this day, you were endlessly grateful that you were given your own en suite. Though you were quite sure that every room came with one, if there was one without one, you're sure that'd have been the room you would have been given. It wasn't necessarily out of any intention to annoy you, but rather Lydia simply liked to do her own thing with all the spare rooms and naturally she'd give you the worst in order to keep all the better ones. You actually think she kept the master bedroom just as one large wardrobe. She'd need all that space with the amount of shit that girl's got, anyway. Made you wonder how she had the time to wear everything she owned. 

Having shuffled into your room, you tiredly kicked off your shoes with your feet, eyes half closed and continuing to peel away the rest of the layers of fabric acting as a second skin. Drearily your gaze wandered over to your bed, your absolute favourite thing in this entire house, piled with a ridiculous amount of pillows and blankets that had probably never been straightened back out since the day you first put them on. Which, granted, wasn't even quite a month ago yet, but a fair amount of time regardless. At least, living here, made three and a half weeks seem like a fair amount of time. Prying your eyes away from your bed, and ultimately, discarding the temptation to simply collapse onto your bed and fall asleep right now, you forced yourself into the bathroom to throw yourself under the shower. 

You hissed when water hit your sensitive skin like shards of ice, throwing yourself out of the shower and narrowly avoiding death by hanging onto the towel hanger for dear life, now wide awake. All the while completely butt naked. Narrowing your eyes at your shower, you scowled, displeased. Muttering curses that'd surely get you kicked out of even a meeting with Satan, you once again approached the shower, eyeing the running water warily, before reaching around the liquid death escaping the shower head to twist the hot water handle on. 

You held yourself, ignoring the unrelenting bite of the air at your skin as you watched the satisfying steam of hot water begin to cling to the mirrors. Somewhat hesitantly you tested the water, before shuffling completely underneath the running water, slumping in relief. Immediately your eyes fluttered closed as exhaustion racked your body full force. Grunting, you sat down, resting your forehead against the now warm surface of the tiled walls. 

You weren't sure how long you sat there, allowing the warmth of the water to melt away the ice sitting in your bones and coax you half-asleep, but you knew you'd fucked up when banging from your bedroom door startled your awake one more painfully irritating time. 

Opting to ignore whoever was outside your door, which you'd already concluded to be one of three, Edge, Black or the motherfucking siren herself (in which no name needs to be mentioned), you idly hoped whoever it was would give up and piss off. But alas, life was never that simple. You groaned, rubbing at your eyes as Black's absolutely heaven-sent voice decided to scream out for you. 

"I Know You Can Hear Me Human! Ignore Me And There Shall Be Hell To Pay!" 

Biting your tongue, begrudgingly you clambered up to your feet, somewhat reluctantly turning off the shower and puttering around for a towel to wrap around yourself. The knocking didn't relent until you finally pulled open your bedroom door, where you were immediately thrilled to find Black's utterly delightful presence. If the bags under your eyes didn't display the full extent of your absolute enthusiasm to see this particular skeleton, then the scowl resting on your lips certainly did. 

"And to whom do i owe the pleasure?" You drawled, slumping against the doorframe, wet hair sticking to the sides of your face as you contemplated falling asleep right there, but deciding falling asleep in nothing but your towel and your Ugg Boots that conveniently sat by your door would be a one way ticket to hypothermia, you pushed forward. 

Black grimaced, only his silhouette and the slight illumination that his eyelights gave off visible in the suffocating darkness of the hallway. "Human!" Black suddenly addressed you as, obviously choosing to ignore your comment, "Are You Aware Of Exactly What Time It Is!?" He hissed.

You paused to quirk an eyebrow despite knowing he probably couldn't see it, considering turning on your bedroom light hadn't been a priority. You shrugged, "Dunno, what time is it?" You yawned, glancing back into your room, body longing for the security and comfort your blankets would provide. 

"Three! It Is 3 In The Morning! How Can You Expect Anybody To Get Any Kind Of Sleep When You're Making That Much Noise!"

At this point you felt like melting into the door frame with how your body began to beg for sleep. "Huh. Would've thought the storm would be too loud to hear me."

Tapping his foot impatiently, he shook his head at you like you were some kind of child, "Well You Thought Wrong!"

You rolled your eyes, thankful for the cover the darkness gave you that allowed you to get away with such a thing. "Isn't your room on the third floor anyway?" You sighed. In all honesty you were surprised Black was even awake, he usually went to bed pretty early to get up early the next day, and he hadn't came off as the type to have a hard time sleeping. 

"It Is! However How Do You Expect Me To Feel To Find Lydia At My Door Because You Were Making Too Much Noise For Her To Sleep? Honestly, She Has Work Tomorrow, How Inconsiderate Can You Be?"

You paused, before scowling. Of all the fucking days she decides to crash in the spare bedroom beside yours, it had to be tonight. At least have the decency to knock on the door yourself. Pinching your nose you grunted, "I'll take that into consideration next time, Black," you sighed. "Is that all?"

Though it was dark, you could feel the intensity of his glower, but you didn't flinch. "Tch." He scoffed, turning to leave, "Keep It Down, Low-Life."

You didn't bother to watch him walk away into the darkness of the hallway, and instead closed your door and made a b-line for your bed. You weren't the type to sleep naked, but damn it all. Barely managing to untangle the blankets enough to pull them over you and cosy up in-between all your pillows, you slipped away into the relief of unconsciousness.


	2. The Condition Of The Mentally Perturbed

"Ow!" 

You jolted on your stool at the sudden noise, glancing up to find Lydia inspecting her nails, frowning. 

You paused, gaze moving upwards with a raised brow,"...What happened?"

Lydia glanced over at you, shuffling over in her socks across the kitchen's wooden floor to stop at the counter separating the two of you. Moping, she frowned at you, "I broke one of my nails," she moaned, bringing up one of her chipped obsidian painted nails closer to her face, cradling it with her other hand. 

"Can't you just get it redone?" You questioned, cutting through your bacon and eggs and shoving a forkful past your lips, glancing back down at your phone resting in your other hand. 

Sighing, she shook her head, pressing herself against the counter to moan pitifully for her chipped nail. "Not without having to pull the rest off." You hummed in response, scrolling through your Instagram's home page, double tapping a picture an old friend of yours had posted of her and her girlfriend. 

"You know..." She began, in turn only causing you to pause, scooping up another mouthful of bacon, acknowledging how you really didn't like that tone of her voice. You didn't dare glance up. Don't react, and she'll get bored, surely... 

"I don't think I've ever seen you get your nails done," she hummed, straightening and instead tapping one of her unbroken nails against the smooth counter thoughtfully. "Oh my god! We should totally get our nails done together some time!"

This time you grimaced. Not that you had anything against people getting their nails done, it just... wasn't for you. Especially not in her company. Dropping your fork back on your plate, you shot Lydia an unimpressed look in which you could only hope conveyed the complete dispassion you had for that idea. 

In response she merely pouted, "Aw, c'mon, it'll be fun," she paused, glancing you over, "If it's money you're worried about, i'll be the one paying for it anyway, so you don't have to worry about anything!"

You quirked your brows at that statement. You weren't sure what that was supposed to mean, but either way, you wouldn't take it to heart. You were about to refuse only to be interrupted when Stretch strolled in, successfully diverting Lydia's attention from you. Even if you weren't totally fond of Stretch, you couldn't help but mutter quiet praises at his amazing timing. 

"Pay for her? Ah, generous as always i see hun," he grinned as he shuffled in, leaning down to plant a peck against Lydia's lips. 

Deciding it was time to hightail it out of there before Lydia could rope you into going with her, you dropped your phone onto the bench, only to wrap your fingers around the plate to quickly scull the rest of its contents while the two weren't paying attention to you.

Lydia giggled, tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear as she looked up at Stretch, not even acknowledging your presence as you shuffled past to drop your bowel in the sink and get the hell out of there. "What can i say? I just really love giving to the less fortunate!"

Your face twisted into a mix of emotions, thankfully facing away from the two at the time so they couldn't see, before snatching your phone and booking it for the lounge room. Leaving the two in the kitchen alone, you glanced around, finding only Mutt half asleep on one of the lounges. Figuring that Mutt was one of the more tolerable people out of the household (and the only person you could hold some sort of conversation with), you sauntered over to the lounge on the opposite side of the room from him, somewhat gracefully falling back into the plush cushions, only to hook your legs over the armrest and continue scrolling through your phone. 

It was only 10 in the morning, and your Physics class didn't start till 1. It was your fourth class of the term, of your third and final year of the course before you got your bachelors. Originally you'd started the course at the university back at your home city, but because of a project you'd contributed to back at your old school you'd gained the attention of Ebott Central City University which offered you a full scholarship to continue your studies there, so long as you participated in a few ongoing projects of theirs and accepted the career placement plan they'd put you on. Unfortunately that didn't include the costs of on-site housing. One would have thought that not having to worry about University expenses would mean that you'd have enough to find yourself an apartment of your own. However, with the debts you still had from your previous school, you'd figured living simply would do, so you could focus paying off the greater majority of what you owed. 

Thus, you found yourself here. A 12 month rental contract signed and everything. Even if you hated it here enough to up and leave and find somewhere else, you still had another 11 months of rent to pay off, and the cost to break the bond was more then it was worth. So alas, you were just going to have to put up with the household's shenanigans until then. You figured so long as you mostly kept to yourself and out of trouble, the time would fly by. That's the plan anyway.

Glancing up from your phone, you eyed the TV, noting some sort of documentary was on. Something about the Permian-Triassic extinction event and the remaining creatures that ultimately led to the evolution of all the creatures there are today. You'd done a bit of research on the topic yourself, but you'd hardly taken Mutt as the type to be into this kind of thing. Glancing over at the particular skeleton, you paused as your eyes locked with his own. His own bored gaze questioned the purpose of yours and consequentially you glanced back away to the TV. 

"You into history?" You watched the scenes on the TV play without so much of a glance back at the other person in the room. You hadn't intended to start a conversation with him originally, but feeling his gaze continuing to burn into you, you figured you'd best say something before he did. At least that way you could direct the flow of the conversation. 

It was silent for a moment, and you momentarily wondered if he had just ignored you. Unbothered you moved to turn your phone back on. 

"Earth's pretty fucked up."

You paused to do a retake, glancing up from your phone, only for a smirk to stubbornly tug at your lips. Chuckling, you looked back over to Mutt, shrugging. "That's what makes history fun."

Obviously catching the guy by surprise, he glanced over at you curiously, before chuckling lightly. Sinking further into his hoodie, as if being devoured by the couch, his yellowy-orange eyelights shifted back to the screen. "And that's a pretty fucked up thing to say," he retorted. 

You merely grinned in response, recognising fully well the humour in his tone. "At least i'm not boring." 

Scoffing, he didn't look back over at you. "If being mentally perturbed is what classifies as being 'interesting', i would be a helluva lot more popular."

Perturbed? You quirked a brow. Also a word you didn't expect to come from such a skeleton. He just didn't seem like the type of guy to care much for anything greater than two syllables. You also chose to ignore the fact he insinuated that you both were simultaneously mentally perturbed. "You're not popular?" You mused, glancing over at him. 

Mutt grimaced, twisting to shoot you a glare. "..'m not a people person."

"Or maybe that joke about you being mentally perturbed was more accurate then you thought," you hummed, getting the satisfaction of watching the skeleton roll his eyelights at you and turn to ignore you. 

Figuring your little banter was over, you pocketed your phone to instead shift in your seat, getting comfortable to watch just as the narrator began to discuss echinoderms. Maybe you would learn something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if MC will ever end up getting her nails done lmao, i doubt she can avoid Lydia's antics forever...
> 
> Mutt seems pleasant enough 
> 
> (Hope everyone is well :) )


	3. The Curious Circumstance Between Skeletons And Quantum Mechanics

"Uh, hey um y/n," you glanced up from your work bench, taking a sip of your tea with raised brows, "C-can you- uh, do you mind double checking these numbers for me? Uh-um, please?" 

Your gaze dropped down to the crinkled pages pressed to Dr.Alphys chest, putting your tea down before bopping your head. "Sure thing Doc," you hummed, outstretching a hand so as Dr. Alphys could nervously hand her calculations over to you. 

That's right, Doctor Alphys. Monster's very own royal scientist, whom also happens to be somewhat of a close friend of certain skeletons in your household. You're not entirely sure whether all monsters just happened to know each other, but from your own (albeit limited) experience, it certainly appeared so. Especially considering the doctor's own fiance was the head of the royal guard, the same fiance who was bestfriend's with both Papyrus and Blue. 

Moving on, you gave the first sheet a brief scan before dropping the mess of formula's and barely legible mathematics (Doctor's writing syndrome was a dire issue in this department, apparently) onto the counter you were sitting at. You'd finished your class an hour or so ago, and had gone straight to the Doc's very own laboratory that the school provided on campus (Ebott Central University, the only openly pro-monster University you knew of). Here you worked with a team of six to work on that project that you'd agreed to partake in when accepting your scholarship. Though you were still required to participate in usual classes and actually earn the proper qualifications, undoubtedly your own mathematical abilities were leagues above your level, and thus you found yourself here. Mainly working in theoretical physics, the group were currently investigating the conceptual framework that a technology such as the theoretical schwarzschild (SWORE-SHIELD) kugelblitz (COOGLE-BLITZ) might propose. A spaceship that supposedly could harness the power of an artificial black hole in order to achieve FTL (faster than light) status, otherwise known as 'warp' jump, a term most are familiar with due to the popularisation of sci-fi movies. 

"Great! Uh- thank you!" You paused to twist in your wheelie chair (well, one of Alphys' wheelchairs, but the one cushioned black wheelie chair that the Doctor seemed content with letting you claim) to face the doctor, who, despite standing up, was still face to face with you. Jittering on the spot, she fiddled with her now empty claws. You couldn't help but muse as you glanced down at them. The true makings of a scientist, someone utterly unable to sit still, simply itching for something to do. Even if her jittering was amplified by her own anxiety, beneath it, her own intelligence was undeniable even in the way she held herself. You just had to look for it, at times. "I um, didn't want to b-bother you or anything- not that i think you're easily a-annoyed or anything- but uh, i just thought it would just be safer to have someone double check it" Sweat ran down the side of her face as her gaze flickered away from yours while she shrunk under your own gaze, "- b-but um, you don't have to be the person to do it if you don't want to, d-don't feel obliged just because you're the only other person in the lab today! I-i could always get someone else to do it-"

Your sigh is what eventually shut her up. As she fearfully pried her gaze up from the ground to meet yours, you were sure she was anticipating scorn or annoyance, but more than any of those, she would only ever find amusement glinting in your eyes. You weren't entirely sure whether she was anxious by nature, or whether someone had instilled that insecurity in her, but as someone who had experienced a somewhat similar level of anxiety back in your younger years, you could hardly be unforgiving. 

"Alphys," you paused, thinning your lips in thought for a moment, "Can i call you that?" Granted the small monster didn't strike you as the type to be offended by not being addressed by her full credentials, but better safe than sorry.

The yellow scaled monster bobbed her head nervously, "O-of course, but Dr's fine too! Just erm.. whatever you prefer, i guess..."

Nodding, you straightening in your seat, reaching over once more for your lukewarm English Breakfast tea. "Then Alphys, you're meant to be the team project manager correct? The person who runs this whole bizz," you exaggerated your point by waving your free hand in the air, gesturing to the rest of the lab, in all of its starch white glory. You should really get around to decorating this place sometime soon. It might be a workplace, but it wasn't meant to be a prison either. "I get that you want to play nice, and take everybody's feelings into account and all that," You looked Alphys dead in the eye, gaze not necessarily stern, but not exactly warm either, "And that's good and all, but you're also the director of this team, if you ask somebody to look over some numbers for you, then you shouldn't be too concerned about whether they want to do it or not- this is a team, we all gotta pitch in, even the parts we don't want to." You paused, taking in the doctor briefly, who looks both taken aback and ready to hide. Your expression softened as you tossed back the rest of the tea in your mug. "Just, try to have a little more confidence in the things you do. You're the person running this whole thing- it's your job to be bossy. You don't have feel bad about it."

Lifting your arms up, you pushed yourself upwards and out of your seat once you heard that satisfying pop, making the doc jump at the swift movement. Peering into your empty mug, you glanced at the lab's entrance, before glancing back to meet Alphys' honey coloured eyes. "Anyways, wanna go grab a cuppa with me?" You threw a thumb back over your shoulder at the entrance, watching patiently as Alphys' began her metamorphosis, first surprise, then doubt, then nervousness, then rising confidence. The last in which you were somewhat proud to see in her, even though you'd hardly refer to the two of you as anything more than colleagues or acquaintances. 

Finally, she nodded stiffly, as if still internally trying to convince herself she had really made that decision. "-uum, yeah, sure! I'd um, like that," she awkwardly grinned, before glancing over at the empty mug in your hand, "But um, didn't you just, uh, a-already have one?" You quirked a brow in amusement, any response cut off as she continued to spurt, "N-not that there's anything w-wrong with that, it's j-"

You rested a hand on her shoulder, watching as she froze under your touch. You knew that the Doctor was like this most of the time, however you'd be an idiot not to have noticed how it doubled whenever she was around a human. A tight lipped smile pulled across your face. You couldn't blame her, either.

"C'mon," you sighed, dropping the hand to walk around your chair, "Let's go grab a bite to eat." You didn't glance back as you approached the entry, but couldn't help the pleased hum that escaped your throat when you heard the quick pitter patter of feet catching up. You felt almost like a parent encouraging their kid to enter the classroom on their first day of daycare. 

Dr. Alphys' lab wasn't too far from the the westwing staffroom, in which you, a participant of the T.S (Theoretical Science) Project earned the special privileges to. There apparently, used to be a coffee machine in her lab, until an event dubbed the 'Explosive Coffee incident' caused the consequential ban of storing any food and drink in the lab (in which you weren't entirely certain as to why they were allowed to in the first place). 

As you walked through the roofed pathways pressed against the side of block G, you eyed the students and staff across the campus grounds. You recognised next to none of the faces fleeing from place to place, either to their next class or to simply get the hell outta here. Well, you recognised none except that one guy that was laying back down on the top of a picnic table, a suitcase shoved underneath the bench, the same position he always was in whenever you passed by. Either the guy was dead and nobody had the time to deal with him yet, or he'd claimed that particular bench as his own (you're pretty sure he lived there, at this point). It was a shame too, the bench was right underneath a large oak tree, providing a nice little place to sit and hang out. Maybe you'd have to go fight him for it. 

Lost in thought, you nearly missed the staff lunchroom door, pace stuttering to a halt as you remember the whole purpose of this walk. Turning, you noted Alphys' curious gaze, but didn't explain yourself as you instead twisted the door open and walked inside, holding it open just long enough so she could scurry in behind you. 

Nobody else was inside, which you didn't mind either way, though glancing over at the doc, it didn't take a genius to know she was relieved. As the two of you walked over to the coffee machine, you hummed to yourself in thought, glancing over at the small monster picking up a clean mug from the bench. 

So...small talk. You pierced your lips... small talk small talk small talk..... Shit, what the hell do normal people talk about? You squinted intently at the variety of tea boxes pressed up against the wall as the Doctor tittered over to you, staring into her empty mug as if trying to deconstruct it and analyse all its chemical components with her eyes. 

"So uh..." Alphys jolted, glancing up at you with a half-hearted smile, "How's the fiance?" Ah, family, yes, you recall now, a very mundane topic to discuss.... God you hate small talk. 

Instantly, the doctor's face lit on fire. You couldn't help but lean closer and peer curiously at the drastic reaction of colour that had spread across her previously yellow scales. "O-oh, Undyne!" She jumped, "Ah yes, s-she is good, w-we're um, good."

You nodded, walking over to flick on the electric kettle,already pre-filled before sauntering over to the mini fridge, "Do you have milk or sugar with your coffee?" You questioned idly as you pushed the fridge door closed, eyeing Alphys as she sat her mug under the coffee machine. There wasn't too much inside the fridge, a few containers with names scribbled across the top of them, a couple condiments, some leftover spaghetti that has been sitting there since the first day you got here, in which you're sure has been there much longer then that, in which nobody dares to touch. And frankly, you weren't going to be the one to do it either, and thus, you forced it to the back of your mind, in its place amongst all the other horrific things in your mind, where it belonged. It was abominations such as the Spaghetti dish that reminded you of your atheism. 

"I- umm, yes," You nodded at Alphys' reply, reaching up to one of the labelled cupboards to retrieve the sugar, in which you never used. A splash of milk in your coffee was good enough for you, whenever you chose to have coffee over tea, that was. 

Sauntering back over to Alphys, you pushed the milk and sugar across the counter to sit within her reach. Dropping a new English Breakfast tea bag into your mug, you reached to pour the hot water into your mug, humming pleasantly at the delicate scent. Silently you began to move away to sink into one of the two black leather couches sitting parallel in the centre of the room, with a small but adequate circular coffee table sat in-between. "...Thanks," she murmured after a moment, back turned to you as she fiddled with the coffee machine. 

Your gaze rose to rest on her back, before you shrugged, knowing that she couldn't see you anyway. All was silent except the sound of the doctor moving around to make her coffee. 

It was a quaint little room. The walls were a little more decorated then usual, with some-sort of attempt of an inspirational quote stuck to the wall, in which hurt to try to read from the pure cheesiness. The facilities here were definitely all the school preached about and more, the staff were more generally more friendly then not, and the equipment provided were either state of the art, or somewhere close. Here, you saw true potential for your future career to flourish, and so far, you had your life mostly in order. Slowly but surely, everything was coming together, and you were determined to prevent anything from happening to that. 

You glared at the transparent brown liquid in your Darth Vader mug. The only foreseeable problem was your living situation, more specifically, the majority of the household inhabitants you shared a roof with. You've always been a mind over emotions type of person, but you couldn't help but ponder the anxious wringing of your gut that told you, it was going to be a rough couple of months. 

The squeak of leather was what caught your attention, gaze flickering up and spotting Alphys' as she sat down on the couch opposite you. Much to your own amusement, her little feet didn't touch the ground as she sat down. Admittedly, the woman was cute, (and smart, which was definitely an admirable trait), if she wasn't already taken, you might have tried your luck. But alas, it wasn't meant to be. 

Slurping at your coffee, which caused a pleasant burn to bite at your tongue and run down your throat, you thought over what next to discuss. You may as well get to know your colleagues, right? 

"So, Alphys, How do you know Sans?"

The Doc was apparently a little unprepared for the question, as she nearly launched her coffee into the next dimension. Must have zoned out, you assumed. 

Her eyes locked with yours, seemingly pondering the question. "Oh um, S-sans actually used to work in the lab with me, uh, back underground, t-that is," she hummed.

At that, you paused. Sans, a scientist? Needless to say not once had you gathered that impression from him, however that probably explained why he seemed so insistent allowing very few down in the basement, where him and several of his cousins would mysteriously disappear hours on end, only to come back up smelling like petroleum and other familiar chemicals. Likely is was their own lab of some sort. However, that merely lead to more questions....

"...I wouldn't have guessed," you sipped on your tea, gaze peering over the rim of your mug over at the small monster. 

A small, cautious giggle tumbled from Alphys' lips, "I can't blame you....N-Nowadays he generally just does his own things in that b-basement of his with his cousins. He doesn't really come across as the a-academic type, does he?"

Well, that confirmed one thing, however there was another you were curious about. "So his cousins are scientists too? What do they major in?"

At this Alphys seemed to pause, as she peered down at her coffee, the steam fogging up her glasses. "W-well um, i don't know his cousins very well, but uh, i do think Quantum Mechanics? I-I know that that's what Sans majors in at least.... Sorry."

You shook your head, "There's no need for needless apologies Alphys," you sighed, relishing in the warm musk of heat from your freshly brewed tea. "But essentially what your saying is that, out of all the skeletons that have degree's, they all major in Quantum Mechanics?"

Alphys hesitated, "um....yes?"

".....And all of them belong to one pair of brother respectively?"

"......y-yes?"

.......

Peculiar. 

__________________________________

"Are you done in here yet?" 

You glanced up from your spot cosily coiled up on one of the mini-couches in the household library, a finger curled in-between one of the pages to hold your spot. A sigh almost toppled from your lips as your eyes met familiar chocolate ones.

"Is there any particular reason that you would need the entirety of this room for yourself?" 

Lydia rolled her eyes, flattening out her dress with the palms of her hands, "Well of course! I'm having friends over to help me study and i can't focus with other people in the room!"

You furrowed your eyes at the statement. She'd barely spoken and yet there were already so many holes in her argument. Already you were unravelling yourself from the blanket tucked snug around your form to prepare to get up. "Oh I apologise, I didn't realise that the act of having another person in your presence could distract you so," you drawled, pushing yourself to your feet only to reach over and begin to neatly fold the soft material previously draped over you, eyeing the dark haired female across the room from you, "That doesn't sound entirely normal to me, perhaps you might want to go and see someone for that?" 

Slightly taken-aback, you watched smugly as her face morphed between distraught and thinly veiled displeasure as she crossed her arms, a childish pout sat upon her red painted lips, "Whatever!" She huffed, "My house my rules."

You quirked a curious brow, something akin to a small smile draped across your lips that didn't quite reach your eyes. Placing the now folded blanket back onto the couch, you bent over to smooth it out one final time before leaving, nodding in acknowledgement as you past the other woman, who refused to look at you and instead glared holes into the blanket you had just folded. 

Never in your life had you met someone quite so entitled, especially one as to claim that the wealth of her partners to be entirely her own. You had half the mind to put the woman back in her place in a more, unsavoury manner, but alas her small crusade of skeletons prevented ever such an idea coming to fruition. 

Sauntering past the library's entry and into the hallway you pondered where next to take your book. You generally read non-fiction but had always had a passion for comedy. Speaking of comedy....

Luckily enough for you, a good number of the skeletons in this household had an affinity for practical jokes in this house. 

Enough so that they'd never suspect...

Waltzing into the kitchen with your book tucked under your arm, you yet again switched the salt out for the sugar. 

A sigh slipped past the pleasant upwards curl of your lips before you slipped away to find refuge in your room. 

You could already hear the the tired cursing and displease cursing during breakfast tomorrow- a family gathering in the dining room in which you weren't welcome.

There weren't any rules against being petty, Lydia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....
> 
> MC has been living with the skeletons for what? 3 weeks and she's already onto them, damn it guys, step up your game. 
> 
> What do you guys think MC is going to do with that information? But even better, what about Lydia?

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, apparently anti-harems are the next big thing here on the sans/reader tag, and i'm ready to commit. 
> 
> Inspired by 'Just A Background Character' by anxiouspastalover 
> 
> Be sure to check out my Tumblr if you have any questions or prompts for either of my stories! :) 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sh33tmedead336

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I'm the Bad Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848347) by [RandomlySane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomlySane/pseuds/RandomlySane)




End file.
